


This house... Safehouse?

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi has his own undercover mission but somethings he has come to expect





	

After a long day of something it was nice to go. However, Kakashi knew deep down he would never get used to unlocking his door. Going inside his house and encountering the business end of a gun. Even if he knew the person behind it.

Especially if he knew the person behind it but it had been a long day so he only treated the man to a scoff as he changed the hands his groceries were in and snuck a discrete look at the clock. It was hard to believe this was his life.

“Welcome home Kakashi.” He said sarcastically as the man slowly put down the gun with a sheepish look on his face. “How was work? Fine? Your day? Well I know I didn’t call before I _broke in_.”

“Jeez lay off it Kakashi.” Obito winced. He looked behind him and sighed “I thought you would be happy to see us.”

“I’d be happy to not get greeted by a gun.” Kakashi said dryly as he made his way to the kitchen. “Why are you so jumpy? And why we? You mean as in-“

“All four of us yes.” Sasuke cut in. He was lazily sitting at Kakashi’s counter and examining an orange. “Long time no see Kakashi.”

“You were here the op before last.” Kakashi pointed out as he dumped the groceries on the table. “You guys don’t look that roughed up. Why are you so jumpy?”

“Maybe it is all the damage we did on our way out.” Sakura snorted. Kakashi refused to jump as she appeared at his side and snapped some the groceries out the bag to start putting them away. “We might have toppled an organization on the way out.” Sasuke snorted and Sakura whirled to face him. “Like that’s _my_ fault.”

“Well they were evil anyway.” Obito chuckled as he placed soothing hands on Sakura’s shoulder. “And that is more of a bonus than a problem.”

“Well Naruto is a one-man army.” Sakura muttered and Kakashi chuckled.

“Someone took an entire helicraft down by themselves.” Sasuke muttered. “And they want to talk about one man armies of destruction.”

“Okay firstly Obito-sensei said it had to be taken down.” Sakura snapped. “How were you planning to take it down from the ground?”

“I didn’t expect you to hijack those wings and fly up to it!” Sasuke hissed. “That’s something Naruto would do!”

“Well he was pretty busy being a one man destroying army inside the building so guess what, one of us had to do something.”

“Okay.” Obito laughed but there was a thread of steel in it. “We have had this conversation about five times too many and we still will have to have it when we check in and I’m not looking into that. But Sakura off the record that was amazing and I lost whatever years on my life Naruto has not managed to shave off.” Sakura beamed with pride and Sasuke snorted. “But don’t be like them Sasuke. Please, it would get back to your brother.”

“So where is the one man destroying army himself?” Kakashi questioned as Sakura relieved him of the rest of the groceries. He could get them back but it was not worth the trouble.

“Where do you think?” Obito asked dryly.

“Ah.” Kakashi coughed and felt his face heat. “I see.”

“We’re not staying long.” Obito warned and Kakashi nodded.

“Well I’ll recharge before I head off on my own mission.” Kakashi shrugged.

“I don’t envy you.” Obito grinned. “Teams are crazy but it is nice to have someone have your back.”

“But solo missions are so quick and easy.” Kakashi tossed back as he left the kitchen.

X

It must be nice to have a civilian partner that when they were cutely cuddled up in your bed all you had to do was cuddle up to them.

Not that Kakashi would trade up Naruto for anything. It was sort of amusing in its own way how he had to slowly disarm Naruto and figure out how to keep the blonde from killing him or maiming him before the blonde recalled his surroundings.

Also it was kind of hot too. He always got a flush of pleasure when he finally pinned Naruto down and the flush of awareness appeared on Naruto. He really loved that moment when Naruto relaxed and looked up at him and smiled and if there was a hint of heat and lust in it too Kakashi loved it as well.

Because right afterwards Naruto usually turned into the biggest tease ever using whatever body part of him was free to try and seduce Kakashi and it always worked. Kakashi never tried hard to resist in the first place there was no point.

“Hi.” Naruto chuckled as Kakashi pinned the blonde’s arms to his side. He was naked but Kakashi would get back to that in a few moments. At least he was aware and now disarmed.

“Hello.” Kakashi whispered. “What a nice thing to come home to.”

“Well it wasn’t the plan.” Naruto purred as he arched a little thanks to the small give Kakashi gave him. “We really were going to head to the base but we need to keep our heads down.”

“So a detour?” Kakashi murmured as he swept his gaze over Naruto’s chest. Mostly unblemished but he knew the boy was not hurt too badly. Sakura would have had him properly mummified if he had been hurt bad enough and Naruto did not have a bandage on him.

“A detour.” Naruto confirmed. “And Obito-sensei did say this is a safe house.”

“No.” Kakashi laughed softly. “You guys just use it like a safehouse.”

“Gonna kick us out?” Naruto asked and Kakashi watched the delight in the boy’s eyes and felt himself fall farther than he had thought possible.

“Them?” Kakashi asked dryly. “Maybe. Depends on if they can behave themselves.”

“I don’t see why they should have to.” Kakashi released Naruto only to have the blonde reach up and run his hands through Kakashi’s messy hair. “We sure as hell won’t be.”

“And what are you implying?” Kakashi grinned he ground down lightly. Pressed he covered arousal against Naruto’s naked skin and laughed at Naruto’s soft gasp.

“We-“ Naruto glanced at the bedside table and Kakashi’s clock. “We’ve got four more hours before we move out.” He purred. “Let’s make them last.”


End file.
